dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Victory Pose
Whenever the player achieves victory in battles, the characters will strike a Victory Pose. Original Cosmos Warriors *The Warrior of Light holds his sword up in the air before lowering it to chest height, closing his eyes. *Firion collects all his weapons and stands with his hands on hip, matching his Amano artwork. *The Onion Knight jumps about, throws his sword and balances it on the tips of his fingers. In his ninja outfit, he balances one sword on top of the other. In his sage outfit, he balances his staff. *Cecil has two victory poses, depending on what job he was in when he struck the final blow:- **As a Dark Knight, he lifts his sword/spear off the ground, then he performs a slash, turning his back to the camera. The sword/spear exudes some dark energy. **As a Paladin, he levitates onto the ground and then twirls his holy sword/spear around his body, mirroring his DS pose. *Kain In a pose similar to his victory pose in the DS remake of Final Fantasy IV Kain spins his spear around before stabbing it into the ground and standing with his arms crossed. *Bartz slashes Warrior of Light's sword in the air, makes it disappear, then places his arms on his side, striking a pose similar to Firion, as well as his Amano artwork. *Terra floats onto the ground, places her hand on her chest, and stares upward. *Cloud's victory pose is identical to his Final Fantasy VII pose. He spins his sword above his head and then rests it on his back. *Tifa's victory pose is also identical to her Final Fantasy VII pose; she stretches her arms and cracks her back. *Squall's victory pose mirrors his Final Fantasy VIII pose. He slashes the air with his gunblade twice before resting it on his shoulder. The camera moves around him as he stands. *Laguna's victory pose mirrors his Final Fantasy VIII pose. He punches the air, then raises his machine gun above his head. *Zidane's victory pose is similar to the one he does while wielding a dagger in Final Fantasy IX: he backflips, and then lifts one of his Mage Mashers above his head. But this time, he connects his two daggers while doing the backflip and splits them to raise his right hand up with the dagger. *Tidus's victory pose is a combination of his two poses in Final Fantasy X. He does a somersault in the air, then throws his sword in the air, catches it, then slashes in front of him. *Yuna raises her left hand, and a random Aeon appears in the air next to her. *Shantotto simply laughs as the camera tilts down to her level. *Prishe rubs her upper lip with her left hand, and then pumps her right arm. It is noted that her Destroyers do not appear in her victory pose if she ends the battle with an EX Mode or EX Burst. *Vaan's victory pose mirrors his Final Fantasy XII pose when equipped with a Greatsword. He plants the sword into the ground, then squats on the crossguard. *Lightning: She returns her weapon to its holster and places her right arm on her side. Chaos Warriors *Garland throws his sword (which is glowing red) up into the air, and then places his hand over his chest, glaring (it seems) at the camera. *Emperor throws his staff in front of him leaving it to float next to him. He then levitates in the air, appearing to sit with his legs crossed and his hand on his head, as if sitting on a throne. *Cloud of Darkness comes from floating upside-down and spinning right-side up and ending with her arms open and her head looking up with her eyes closed. *Golbez floats in mid-air and puts his hand close to his forehead, seems staring at his palm. Somehow, it symbolizes the Final Fantasy IV logo in the Nintendo DS version. *Exdeath's pose is his throwing his cape behind him and making his sword spin in front of him, ending with one hand on the sword and the other on his side making him resemble his original sprite from Final Fantasy V. *Gilgamesh thrusts his left arm out and assumes a kabuki-like pose while confetti and applause appear. *Kefka's pose is him starting to laugh eventually bending backwards. He then pulls a hand face gesture (making a face with his hands to the sides of his face, then bending his fingers repeatedly), then quickly spins and ends up floating in the air on his side with one hand on his head, one hand scratching his butt, and his leg scratching the other leg. *Sephiroth's pose is based on his original pose, in which he simply stands while he swings his Masamune behind his left hip. *Ultimecia's victory pose is similar to the pose she does in Final Fantasy VIII after you defeat her first form in the final battle. She crosses her arms then floats in the air slowly before opening her hand and staring upwards. *Kuja flips his hair onto his back. He poses in front of the camera, keeping one hand parallel with his chest and mockingly looking at the camera. *Jecht throws his sword into the ground, and then puts his foot on it. He leans down, and puts his arm on his knee. *Gabranth poses his sword in front of him, then pulls them to his sides and looks upwards, similar to his pose on the Final Fantasy XII game cover. *Feral Chaos lands on the ground on all fours, quickly spins around to face the other direction, and roars. Fanmade Final Fantasy *Thief - *Sarah - Final Fantasy II *Minwu - Clasps his hands together and then releases a faint light as if healing himself. *Ricard - *Leon - *Guy - Final Fantasy III *Warrior of Darkness - Sheaths his sword and crosses his arms. *Xande - *Refia - Spins and then jumps in the air with her hand held high, she then holds her hands in front of her chest while smiling at the camera. Final Fantasy IV + IVAY *Rosa Farrell - Dusts off her cape, and puts her right hand over her heart. *Zemus - *Ceodore - Slashes his sword twice horizontally, then sheathes it and puts his ha Final Fantasy V *Lenna Charlotte Tycoon - *Faris - *Azulmagia - Final Fantasy VI *Celes - Swipes sword twice before sticking it in the ground and resting her hands on the hilt. *Locke- Final Fantasy VII + Compilation *Vincent - Vincent spins his gun a few times before returning it to its holster. *Aerith - Aeris brushes down her clothes, smoothes back her hair, and then bows with her hand over her heart. *Red XIII - Red XIII scratches himself behind one ear, then stands up on his hind legs *'Cissnei' - Final Fantasy VIII *Seifer - Seifer swings his Gunblade several times, then holds it with both hands, lowers it and holds in front of his face. *Rinoa - Rinoa jumps up with her hands in the air a few times, then twists backward while flipping her hair. Final Fantasy IX *Quina - Quina dances around happily and finishes licking lips. *Garnet - Spins rod a few times before putting it behind her back and crossing her legs while standing. *Beatrix - Beatrix simply puts her sword away in its scabbard and flips her hair. *Vivi - Vivi will twirl his staff in his right hand, before coming to an attention pose. Final Fantasy X + X-2 *Auron - Rests his blade on the ground and adjusts his glasses. *Leblanc - Puts her left hand on her hip and laughs while fanning herself with the right hand holding her fan. *Paine - Flips her hair then spins her sword over her head and stabs it in the ground. Final Fantasy XI *Selh'teus - Solumnly bows before spreading his arms. (In EX Mode his wings also spread) *Eald'narche - *Kam'lanaut - Final Fantasy XII + XIIRW *Llyud - Jumps up in the air, spins his lance round, flaps downward and lands. *Vayne Solidor - *Doctor Cidolfus - *Basch - adjusts his gloves then crosses his arms *Balthier - adjusts his shirt and cuffs, then places his hands on his belt. Ivalice Alliance *Ramza - *Luso - Raises his sword up and down rapidly as if stabbig the air. *Ashley Riot - Folds his arms and appears to observe/scan his surroundings. Final Fantasy XIII + XIII-2 *Snow - Grins and pumps his fists. *Galenth - Floats down with arms folded before giving a stiff bow. *Vanille - Throws her rod into the air with a smile, then catches it and folds it into its pouch. *Chocolina - *Caius - *Yeul - Sits on her knees with a hand on her heart and another hand on an oracle drive, then looks up. *Yaag Rosch - *Serah Farron - her weapon reverts into Mog, who she catches in her arms. Final Fantasy Type-0 *Ace - flips his cards in a circle round him before returning them to his hand. *Rem - Final Fantasy XIV *Nael van Darnus - Final Fantasy XV *Noctis - Summons all his weapons and has them float around him. *Stella - Draws her 'Light' crest with rapier before sheaving it. Final Fantasy: 4 Heroes of Light *Brandt - jumps up and down twice while pumping his fist, then stands still while holding his weapon aloft. Final Fantasy Dimensions *Sol - *Nacht - *Aigis - *Alba - Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *Sherlotta - Sherlotta twirls the Crystal Staff, then pulls the head off of it and whips it away, then throws the rod away. She then stares off into the distance and smiles. *Larkeicus - He stands reading his book before the camera zooms in on him and he laughs, closing it and causing it to disappear with magic. Striking a pose similar to his artwork. *Layle - He does a backflip with Gyrokinesis then the camera zooms in on him smirking. Kingdom Hearts *Sora - Grins and raises his keyblade in triumph *Roxas - Smiles and rests his keyblade over his shoulder, turning his back to the camera. *Riku - Job Class Characters *Blue Mage - A 360 degree clockwise spin and raises both arms into the air. *Mystic Knight - Slashes her sword horizontally from her left into the air and raises it. *Ninja - Does a pose as if performing ninjutsu and disappears in a puff of smoke. *Paladin - Paladin bows down, as if addressing royalty offscreen. *Ranger - As Ranger puts his bow on his back, a falcon appears from above stage left to land nearby. Both raise their right hand/wing. Other Square Characters and Square Affiliates *Akira Toradoro - Charges up his powers, as his X-shaped scar flashes and he places his fists on the side of his hips in a focused stance, before unleashing Self Heal and stands up with his hands in his pockets as the camera focuses on his upper body. *Musashi - Magnificently twirls his katana in hand, before immediately sheathing it and standing triumphantly. *Zael - Sheaves his sword, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. *Zangurak - Stabs his axe-lance into the grund and laughs cruelly. *Magus - Smugly crosses his arms as his cape bellows Non-Square Characters *Link - Defeat Poses Dissidia also introduced "defeat poses," when the player loses a battle, and usually involves the player's chosen character staggering and falling to the ground as the camera circles around him or her. There are generally four types of defeat poses, although two characters have unique defeat poses exclusive to themselves: *The first defeat pose depicts the character struggling to stand up again, then falling straight down onto his left knee, sometimes dropping his weapon in the process. This is the most common of the four defeat poses, and is shared by most medium-sized male characters, as well as Lightning. *The second defeat pose depicts the character falling onto his back with his legs in the air, and then sitting up with his head down. This is exclusive to smaller or comical characters such as Onion Knight, Zidane, Tidus, Prishe, and Vaan. *The third defeat pose is exclusive to Kefka, the Cloud of Darkness, and most female characters (Terra, Ultimecia, Tifa, and Yuna) and depicts the character falling down to her knees more slowly than the male characters, and their head and torso will move slightly up and down once she is bent over, likely to emphasize either shortness of breath or crying, which appears to be looping. *The fourth defeat pose shows the character immediately falling down onto one knee, dropping his weapon in the process, then raises his hand to his face as if he is staring at it. This is exclusive to larger characters, namely Garland, Golbez, Exdeath, and Gabranth. Unique Poses *Shantotto - depicts her turning into a doll. *Gilgamesh - comically falls to his hands and knees. *Llyud - tumbles down as if crash landing. *Ninja - After performing the first defeat pose, he disappears in a puff of smoke. *X - Clutches his left ribcage, before kneeling down and dissipating from the battlefield in a collective of blue flashing orbs. *Ameterasu - Her godhood immediately disappears to that of a regular white wolf, and walks a circle in a pitiful manner, before lying on the floor. *Sora, Roxas and Riku - all collapse backwards while their keyblades dissolve in a swirl of light (tinged with darkness for Riku) Category:Dissidia Mechanics